Gizmoduck
Gizmoduck, Fenton Crackshell when presenting as a civilian and out of the Gizmosuit, unlike Darkwing Duck, is a popular and well-liked hero. Because of this, Darkwing Duck sees him as a rival of sorts. Gizmoduck is Launchpad McQuack's "old pal from Duckburg," Fenton Crackshell. He s voiced by Hamilton Camp. Character Background Fenton is a single child currently living with his mother in a trailer. Mrs. Crackshell is someone who makes a slovenly and aloof first impression, but she cares deeply about her household and her son. The closeness of their bond suggests Mr. Crackshell hasn't been around for a long time. Because of his talent for counting, Fenton originally worked as a literal bean counter at Scrooge McDuck's bean factory. There, he met Gandra Dee, with whom he developed a mutual crush that would later lead to dating. He grew weary of the job, feeling unappreciated, unmotivated, and stuck. When Scrooge McDuck put out an ad that he was looking for an accountant, Fenton grabbed the opportunity with both hands despite not having the qualifications for it. Scrooge and Mrs. Featherby failed to keep him out of the Money Bin during the selection process, but Fenton got a chance to demonstrate his worth by instantly counting the pellets being fired from Scrooge's shotgun and by determining the value of some coins his would-be employer tossed in the air as a confirmation. He was hired, but his lack of professional vocabulary had him make one mistake after another that, notwithstanding Scrooge's concurrent gullibility, caused the loss of Scrooge's Number One Dime and troubles with the rest of Scrooge's money. Fenton was ordered to retrieve the dime, while Scrooge got Gyro Gearloose to make him a robotic guard for his money. The first product was the GICU-2, which guarded Scrooge's money so well Scrooge himself could no longer get to it. To defeat the GICU-2, Gyro built the Gizmosuit, so that the adaptive mind of a person and the strength of a robot would be combined. There was, however, no wearer selected yet. Fenton Later on, Fenton finds a robot suit called GizmoDuck made by Gyro Gearloose. The code word to activate it is "Blatherskite", a word which Gyro assumes no normal person would use. (Unbeknownst to him, one of Fenton's most frequently used sayings was "blathering blatherskite".) As fate would have it, Fenton wanders too close to the suit and utters his favorite expression, thus gaining a secret identity as a superhero. From then on, Fenton always uses "blathering blatherskite" to become Gizmoduck, despite only needing the second word — it is possible that Fenton failed to realize he does not have to say the entire phrase, since Gyro was the only one present when he activated the phrase. This was further reinforced when his mother's remote control caused all the Gizmoduck armor to fall off Fenton, and attach itself to her when she mentioned the word blatherskite as part of her phrase "blathering blatherskite". Fenton's self discovery as how to attach and detach the armor served to show another of his savant abilities; he realized one of the words his mother spoke acted as a key code and repeated her last few sentences verbatim to find it; his memorization skills are outstanding. The only characters privileged to know that Fenton is GizmoDuck are Scrooge McDuck and Fenton's mother, Ms. Crackshell. As Fenton, he is Scrooge's accountant, but as GizmoDuck, he is chief security guard for the money bin and Scrooge's personal bodyguard. Gyro Gearloose, creator of the Gizmosuit, does not even know who wears the suit. Fenton's ambitious ideas and hasty decision-making create serious problems for his boss. He is doggedly determined to make amends each time by any means necessary, which can create even more complications until he ultimately succeeds. His one talent in which he excels is counting. A mere glance at any amount of anything and he will come up with the correct quantity, regardless of how large the number or the situation where the quantity is presented. He was even able to defeat the fastest supercomputer in the universe, Master Electronic Leader (also known as M.E.L.), in a contest of counting ball bearings. Later on, Fenton finds a robot suit called Gizmoduck made by Gyro Gearloose. The code word to activate it is "blatherskite", a word which Gyro assumes no normal person would use. (Unbeknownst to him, one of Fenton's most frequently used sayings was "blathering blatherskite".) As fate would have it, Fenton wanders too close to the suit and utters his favorite expression, thus gaining a secret identity as a superhero. From then on, Fenton always uses "blathering blatherskite" to become Gizmoduck, despite only needing the second word — it is possible that Fenton failed to realize he does not have to say the entire phrase, since Gyro was the only one present when he activated the phrase. This was further reinforced when his mother's remote control caused all the Gizmoduck armor to fall off Fenton, and attach itself to her when she mentioned the word blatherskite as part of her phrase "blathering blatherskite". Fenton's self-discovery of how to attach and detach the armor served to show another of his savant abilities; he realized one of the words his mother spoke acted as a key code and repeated her last few sentences verbatim to find it; his memorization skills are outstanding. The only characters privileged to know that Fenton is Gizmoduck are Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, who hears Scrooge reveal his identity after being saved, and Fenton's mother, whom he refers to as M'ma. Fenton has appeared as a guest star on Darkwing Duck on occasion as Launchpad McQuack's old friend from Duckburg as both identities. However his suit seemed to be smaller than the one from DuckTales, and lacks the black coloring in the upper arms. He appears more as Gizmoduck than himself, and is a superhero rival of Darkwing's. Originally, Gizmoduck was intended to be an artificially intelligent robot (and indeed in the series Scrooge originally intended to use a security robot designed by Gyro until he realized "it didn't have a brain" — it was so mechanistic it wouldn't even let Scrooge himself into his money bin), but the idea was later changed to the current one, akin to Iron Man or RoboCop, although the reference leans toward the latter due to his first nemesis, GICU-2, being a parody of Robocop's ED-209. Personality Although he is not stupid, Fenton's ambitious ideas and hasty decision-making create serious problems for his boss. He is doggedly determined to make amends each time by any means necessary, which can create even more complications until he ultimately succeeds, although this requires a large amount of patience with him. Appearance Fiction DuckTales Cartoon (trophy cameo) (mention) Disney Comics comics Disney Adventures comics Boom! Studios comics Notes * Gizmoduck (along with Bubba and an unused character named Space Duck) were created by Tad Stones for DuckTales. GizmoDuck was preliminary called Roboduck, which remains his name in Japan and the Netherlands, and also explains the "R"-shaped insignia on his chest.The Tad Stones Interview at Animation World Network In Portugal and Brazil, his original name was directly translated to "Robopato". In Italy, his name was changed to "Robopap", with "pap" standing as a pseudo-English-sounding abbreviation of "papero", the italian word for "duck". * In the character design stages, Gizmoduck was an artificially intelligent robot. This design origin was worked into Gizmoduck's fictional origin, as Scrooge McDuck at first wanted a security robot until he realized "it didn't have a brain" — it was so mechanistic it wouldn't even let Scrooge himself into his money bin. * Gizmoduck was proposed as one of the protagonists of the unproduced Justice Ducks series. References Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice Ducks Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Video game characters Category:Import characters